familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Burleigh County, North Dakota
Burleigh County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. The 2005 population estimate from the U.S. Census Bureau places the population at 73,818. As of the official 2000 census, the population was 69,416. Its county seat is Bismarck6. Burleigh County and Morton County make up the "Bismarck, ND Metropolitan Statistical Area" or "Bismarck-Mandan". Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,320 km² (1,668 sq mi). 4,230 km² (1,633 sq mi) of it is land and 91 km² (35 sq mi) of it (2.10%) is water. Townships Major highways Adjacent counties *Sheridan County (north) *Kidder County (east) *Emmons County (south) *Morton County (southwest) *Oliver County (west) *McLean County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 69,416 people, 27,670 households, and 18,206 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (42/sq mi). There were 29,003 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.03% White, 0.26% Black or African American, 3.28% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. 0.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 27,670 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.0% were married couples living together, 8.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.2% were non-families. 28.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 11.0% from 18 to 24, 29.3% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 12.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,309, and the median income for a family was $52,085. Males had a median income of $34,753 versus $22,473 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,436. About 5.30% of families and 7.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.80% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Population by decade Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.55,0.0,0.0) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:80000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:10000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:2000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 PlotData= color:barra width:25 align:left bar:1900 from: 0 till:6081 bar:1910 from: 0 till:13087 bar:1920 from: 0 till:15578 bar:1930 from: 0 till:19769 bar:1940 from: 0 till:22736 bar:1950 from: 0 till:25673 bar:1960 from: 0 till:34016 bar:1970 from: 0 till:40714 bar:1980 from: 0 till:54811 bar:1990 from: 0 till:60131 bar:2000 from: 0 till:69416 PlotData= bar:1900 at:6081 fontsize:S text: 6081 shift:(-8,5) bar:1910 at:13087 fontsize:S text: 13087 shift:(-8,5) bar:1920 at:15578 fontsize:S text: 15578 shift:(-8,5) bar:1930 at:19769 fontsize:S text: 19769 shift:(-8,5) bar:1940 at:22736 fontsize:S text: 22736 shift:(-8,5) bar:1950 at:25673 fontsize:S text: 25673 shift:(-8,5) bar:1960 at:34016 fontsize:S text: 34016 shift:(-8,5) bar:1970 at:40714 fontsize:S text: 40714 shift:(-8,5) bar:1980 at:54811 fontsize:S text: 54811 shift:(-8,5) bar:1990 at:60131 fontsize:S text: 60131 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at:69416 fontsize:S text: 69416 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from U.S. Census Bureau Places Cities *Bismarck *Lincoln *Regan *Sterling *Wilton *Wing Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Unincorporated communities *McKenzie *Moffit Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:Burleigh County, North Dakota Category:Bismarck–Mandan